Lily (Lilith)
"Well hello there human what a pleasant surprise to see you here" -Lily's encounter when the player enters one of her territory History After a few months within the Underground, Joseph grew weary of his people's numbers on the verge of total extinction, he thought of a solution for this matter by making a living homunculus for the next generation of living vampires within the Underground. He begun extracting SOULs of others and necessary ingredients to create a body, then he also took his own blood and Platinum's blood as samples to create the homunculus in order to create a future generation of vampires. Joseph begun constructing the homunculus body, though the body wasn't able to sustain enough flesh and SOULs, it needs a SOUL of a demon to complete the creation. He set out, walking towards the Underworld of the Underground, there he look for compatible bodies for the use of the homunculus' needs. He found a young female demon with the right body and SOUL for the homunculus to live in, he quickly ended her life in order for her to avoid utter pain, he then came back to his lab and resume the operation. Joseph was unable to successful create a body because of the SOULs short lifespan, so he sent a word to Akarish to help him with his operation to attempt to create life, after arriving Akarish told Joseph of the risks he might do , but Joseph said he could handle any risks using science and magic within his grasp. Several days passed then the operation was a complete success, they were both happy for the operation to be successful, Akarish returns home while Joseph guarded and checks her for 3 days. The homunculus wakes up and comes out of it's chamber, Joseph introduced himself to her but he didn't expect for the homunculus to become a demon, the blood of pure vampires and a body of a young female demon would make the homunculus a bit... Human. Before the Beginning Before she became Lily Von Draco, before she became the life sucking succubus you see today, she was once an innocent demon girl that was born on an okay family, there are no problems within the family not one, she grew in grace and beauty and also a fine girl within their family as the only child. But on one night, they were attacked by raiders, bearing axes and crossbows with wings of large and small and with long and short tails, she suspected they were Inpyre raiders, she and her family ran to a secret basement though only two can fit, the father sacrifices himself by running away from the house, letting the raiders follow him, after that they never came back. Grief and sorrow was struck to herself and her mother, they moved to her aunt on her father's side, the aunt was nice enough to make room for them and lend them a job as servants, she was really nice at first but a few months later, the mother got sicked and died after a week of struggling, the aunt suddenly grew very strict to Lucina, she made her do all the chores while the two daughters of her aunt laughed at her, even though she is on such a state of such slavery, she grew strong knowing one day she will achieve freedom. Years have passed, she grew into a beautiful maiden, she got used to all the orders from her aunt and her aunt's daughters, but one afternoon in lunch, she accidentally dropped the tray where the food was, the aunt flew into series of anger then kicked out the maiden while the daughters laughs and celebrates that the maiden is here no longer, she fled, she ran and ran then stopped by a tree where she cried, after crying her vision suddenly darkened and she feel cold, she never felt death until now. She awakes within a restoration chamber, although this wasn't the maiden that was once was but a living weapon, it can choose its own path but which path will she follow? Affiliations Friends/Possible Romantic partners Tim - Her robotic friend Dark Corpse - Their just work partners but they turned into enemies. Alfie - her new "playmate" Kafele - Her new friend. Corporal - she treats him like some sort of pet. Chouette - A friend of hers. Lil and Gavin - She joins them sometimes because they're fun. Nimir - Lilith's friend and possibly a romantic love partner. Pain -Lily's crush, though she has a love interest on him, she has another love interest. Caesar Romani - One of her friends she just helped out. Ranch - Her current mate/boyfriend, she enjoys spending time with him and making unknown actions with each other. Family Bats (Originally Monsters) Platinum Alucard (Stepsister) Joseph Alucard (Creator/Stepbrother) Genevieve (Stepmother) Akarish (Creator/Stepuncle) Description Lily's appearance is similar to a succubus that fights and enjoys life while killing enemies and taking their souls out of their body but Lily eats regular food like burgers and chocolates.Since Lily is a succubus she can freely change her hairstyle or appearance if she wants to but sticks with her usual human disguise and succubus form. Personality Playful, confident, smart, violent, conceited, and friendly. Lily may be called to many things because of her demon like appearance but she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her appearance. She freely enjoys roaming around the underground, stalking and seducing monsters to their inevitable deaths. Abilities & Powers Enhanced Speed What Lily lacks in physical prowess makes up for her speed, agility, and mobility, she stalks around in the shadows waiting for her prey. She would be agile and quick, never letting her opponent take one step ahead of her and quickly advantage of the shadows, the more shadows are around her the faster she gets. Shapeshifting Lily can transform her wings into dual deadly body parts known as Lashers, they are a razor sharp tendrils which are attached to her waist and acts as her main weapon when it comes to fights. She can also shapeshift her hands to become that of a demon's claws to make her more deadly and dangerous. Shadow Manipulation Lily can make shadow many forms she wants, though she preferably likes shadow spikes and a shadow clone for her attacks in battle. She inherited this power by Joseph's blood. By unlocking the choatic power of the shadow, she can easily disappear within mere seconds when standing in the shadows and become invisible within it. Also, she will unleash her true form and devastate her enemies in front of her, living them lifeless and breathless as she have extracted their souls using the shadows. Life Absorbtion As a succubus like she is, she can drain the life force of others (Preferably only males) with just a kiss or the usual method of draining IIIIIII a IIIIII. She can also use her own hands to drain the life of others if they are weakened. Night Vision Because of having the blood of pure vampires, she can see through the shadows easily and see those within the shadows. Stats Pacifist HP:500 Attack:30 Defense:10 Genocide HP:3500 Attack:65 Defense:20 Equipment Demon's Caress: Lily can change her wings into demonic claws whenever she feels on the mood to hunt men Bats:Lily's clothing is entirely made out of bats so when flips her appearance that she wants will appear instantly. Succubus wings:Lily uses her wings to protect herself from attacks.Lily also uses her wings to travel through out the Underground Acts Give Flirt Joke Compliment Quotes "Let's have some fun while the night is still young." Encounter "Hello there little human I'm Lily." Encounter "I've heard that one."+1 "That was kinda funny" +2 "Hehehehe your a funny person." +3 "Thank you for the compliment" +1 "Hehehe you have a silver tongue you got there" +2 "Are you asking me on a date?"+3 "Hehehe I know i'm cute." +1 "Don't be a bad boy now."+2 "I love to have some fun with you but i'm busy." +3 "Thank you you're too kind." Give "Hehe... It's been fun i guess.... Let's meet again in the eternal darkness of the Void.." Death "Are you already dead? If that's so you're weaker than I expected" Attack "Oh my, looks like my attack didn't hit you." Attack (Failed Version) Attacks (Pacifist) Love's Taste - Lily would remove her lasher and launch it onto her enemy. Dark Lash - She will charge toward her enemy using her Lashers and slash at her enemy. Lovely Step - shadow spikes would began rising from the ground Kiss of Love:Lily will send a barrage of flying kisses on the enemy. Sensation:Lily will send bats on the enemy (Genocide) Agony's Taste:Lily would launch a barrage of lashers at her opponent Painful Lashing - Lily would empower her charge at her opponent and make a backflip kick on her opponent. Kiss of Death:Lily will send a giant flying kiss and when it reaches the center it explodes flying kisses, scattering them through out the area. Eternal Damnation (Ultimate Attack): Lily would unleash her pure demonic form in front of her opponent, empowering her tendrils with chaotic shadow energies to devastate her opponents in front of her. When killed, she will immediately extract her opponent's SOUL and slither back into the shadows. Flavor text A human(?) girl stands in your way Encounter A girl wants to toy with you Encounter Lily smiles a little +1 Lily giggles +2 Lily enjoys your jokes +3 Lily makes a slight smile +1 Lily knows what you're up to +2 Lily starts to blush +3 Lily smiles a bit +1 Lily starts to blush a little +2 Lily readies to leave +3 Trivia Lily have some personalities and appearance of Morrigan Aensland and Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers. Lily can see the soul inside a person's body. Lily has a British accent Lily acts like a yandere. Lily secretly likes bad boys, cute boys and male demons. Lily's weakness is her desire for Cinnabuns and light based attacks. Lily can be only angered through idiotic skills, ways, and minds of boys. Lily doesn't take her fights seriously, she fights seriously if her opponent is strong. Lily is quite athletic and flexible despite her appearance. Lily sometimes kisses her male opponents to make them confused and blush because she enjoys toying with them and their emotions. Her name in Undernet is #Misslovely23. With every kiss she drains 5% of her enemy's health. Lily acts like she's an adult. Lily always acts so she can fool other boys. Lily can be very manipulative when toying with her opponents. Lily's powers increases when night comes. Lily is good at cooking, dancing, singing, and pets. Lily is quite picky about her victims. Lily's real name is Lucina Zeckral but she prefers her demonic name. Gallery ss+(2016-02-13+at+02.33.19) (2).png|Lilith's succubus form Lilith.png|Lilith's human form (disguise) Lily by aly.png|Lily (Lilith) colored version Screenshot_2018-04-27-13-33-40-1.png|Anime Lily Alternate Universe UnderFable - The Princess of Fire and Blood, Gabrielis' daughter. Futuretale - Lily (Lilith) became a very dangerous fugitive/villian though, she has that reputation she always help others, even the Royal Guard. HotlineTale - Lily (Lilith) is a very dangerous assassin and she uses this to gain more souls of monsters, increasing her power. Samuraitale - Lilith is an emotionless chaos loving kunoichi, she is known as the harbinger of death or the winds of chaos in this AU. Bakatale - Lilith is one of the most dangerous students on the school, she's also a yandere Radiating - A master markswoman in the army, feared by many as the "Widowmaker", shooting down targets from very far distances with her tools and weapons. An expert sniper and guns woman, many men and woman feared her not only as she is deadly and lethal, she is also one of the most beautiful woman on the Besieged though many troopers know to best steer clear of her for love is her greatest weapon of all. Her main weapon is Lover's Kiss, a sniper weapon created by Joseph too, it does not require bullets but requires magic, thus having a high ammunition for Lily until she runs out of magic. Themes https://m.soundcloud.com/geshtro/liliths-theme Credits The sprite was made by LennyFacedCupcake! Thank you Lenny! :D Geshtro helped me correct some grammars so thank you Geshtro! The theme was made by Geshtro. Thank you Geshtro! The drawing was made by Rachel Baudelaire. Thank you Rachel for the drawing! The colored version was made by Ami670. Thank you Ami670! This music is for entertainment only and thank you DJracem for fixing the soundcloud The Nekotale version of Lily (Lilith) was made by PaperJam!Sans. Category:Female Category:OC Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons Category:Spawn